


Start your new year off right (make out with your crush)

by lightyears



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightyears/pseuds/lightyears
Summary: “And the other stuff?”“What other stuff?”He clears his throat, rubs the back of his neck, a nervous gesture she recognises all too easily. “You know: best night of your life, kiss someone at midnight?”“Oh,” Clarke says, the word not much more than an exhaled breath, even as her heart begins to quicken in her chest, as she feels herself flush under his gaze. “I mean, it’s not actually important. It just sucks that people get stressed about not having someone to kiss. I don’t — I don’t feel likeIneed someone to kiss, for it to be a good night.”“Or you could kiss me at midnight,” Bellamy offers.





	Start your new year off right (make out with your crush)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 1 hour a little tipsy and haven't proof read so lmao have fun

“Okay, but you know what sucks about New Year’s?”

Bellamy snorts a laugh, shooting Clarke a grin as she flops down next to him on the couch.

“There’s just one thing?” He says, accepting the beer she hands him, and Clarke bites back a grin. It might be one of her favourite things, coaxing out Bellamy’s inner grumpy old man, but then again, most things he does are her favourite things. That’s what happens when you’re in love with your best friend, everything about them becomes your favourite thing.

“Okay, point,” she allows, tipping her drink his way with a laugh. “New Year’s sucks for a long list of valid reasons. But specifically, I hate how stressful it’s become for everyone. Like, there’s so much pressure to do something big, have the best night of your life, kiss someone at midnight, make resolutions and all that shit.”

“Making resolutions is hard?” Bellamy asks, serious, and she slaps at his arm lightly.

“Shut up. You know what I mean.”

“I do,” he says, kicking at her leg in response, soft and all affection. “I just like teasing you.”

“Dick,” she says, fond. “The resolutions aren’t hard, but they still come from a place of — inadequacy isn’t the right word, but, like, this feeling that what you’ve done so far isn’t enough. I get why people do it, but it can still suck.”

“It doesn’t always have to be like that,” Bellamy says, after a moment of contemplation, and Clarke raises a brow. She wouldn’t have expected his opinion to differ much from her own. That’s why she loves complaining to him; they’re usually on the same page about things to be annoyed about. “I mean, obviously it _can_ suck, but I don’t think that’s the rule. I think there’s something nice about the idea of a fresh start, reflecting on the year you’ve had and what you’d like to for the next one. It gives people hope and motivation, and even if it doesn’t last long for everyone, it’s still not _bad._ ”

“I didn’t say I thought it was _bad,_ ” Clarke protests, and Bellamy grins.

“No, I know. It can suck, definitely. But after how shit the year has been, I don’t think it’s the worse thing.”

“It’s an odd day when Bellamy Blake is less cynical than I am,” she grumbles, only to stop herself from smiling. She does love Bellamy’s grumpiness and general aversion to most popular cultural traditions, but this is at least a nice surprise. He wants people to feel hopeful for the future, because of course he does. “So have you?”

“Have I what?”

“Made any resolutions?”

Bellamy ducks his head, and she sees a flush rise on his neck, the way he shakes off a small laugh. “Maybe one or two,” he admits, mouth twisting to a wry smile when she raises her eyebrows in question. “And if I tell you, they won’t come true.”

“They’re resolutions, not wishes,” she says, but she doesn’t push, not when his expression is a mixture of embarrassment and hope, something that makes her heart swell a little in her chest. She really does love him.

“Yeah, well.” He clears his throat, takes a swig of he is bear. “What I’m hearing is that you’re having a shitty time tonight.”

“I didn’t say that,” she says, smile softening as she looks at him.

She’s pleasantly tipsy at this point, and despite what her complaining may hint at, she’s actually having a fantastic night. While traditionally, New Year’s is a time she’d be spending with her larger group of friends, this year she decided to give it a miss, not wanting her four month puppy to be home alone with all the noise and fireworks. Bellamy offered to join her, of course, and while she suspects it was more for his own benefit than complete selflessness to miss out on the festivities, it’s not like he _doesn’t_ like hanging out with her. She’s his best friend, too, and she knows he loves spending time with both her and her new puppy. Of course he wasn’t going to let her spend New Year’s alone.

But Nala has been fine, quickly moving on from her startled and confused barking at fireworks to once again curling up by the heater and ignoring anything but her happy puppy thoughts, and so now they’re just hanging out like they do any other night, except that this is _New Year’s Eve_ , and it feels — significant, somehow.

“You know this is basically my idea of a good time,” she continues, and the way Bellamy’s eyes flutter is as familiar as it is encouraging. “I love hanging out with you and my dog.”

“And the other stuff?”

“What other stuff?”

He clears his throat, rubs the back of his neck, a nervous gesture she recognises all too easily. “You know: best night of your life, kiss someone at midnight?”

“Oh,” Clarke says, the word not much more than an exhaled breath, even as her heart begins to quicken in her chest, as she feels herself flush under his gaze. “I mean, it’s not actually important. It just sucks that people get stressed about not having someone to kiss. I don’t — I don’t feel like _I_ need someone to kiss, for it to be a good night.”

“Or you could kiss me at midnight,” Bellamy offers, his voice just a fraction rougher than normal, and she swallows, feeling a rush of heat roll right through her. She catches her bottom lip between her teeth, doesn’t miss the way Bellamy’s eyes track the movement, how they darken, and it’s really no question. 

“Or I could just do that, yeah,” she agrees, and when he smiles, a little shy, she smiles back.

“Deal,” he says, and the small laugh she lets out is all excited anticipation.

“Yeah, deal.”

Somehow, and she’s honestly _really_ not sure how _,_ they’re able to move onto something else, Clarke asking him about how his holiday grading is going, and Bellamy going on a rant about all the flaws of the education system, but it still lingers in the back of her mind, this undeniable awareness of the clock ticking down on the TV, of the warmth tingling beneath her skin, of the fact that in less than an hour, she’ll be kissing _Bellamy._

And then it’s half an hour, and then ten minutes, and finally one, and their conversation slows to a stop when Clarke shifts closer to Bellamy, when she catches a glint in his eye that she hasn’t seen before, one that makes her heart race even more than it already was.

He turns to face her properly, and she does the same, and she just gets to watch Bellamy as the final countdown is shouted on TV, starting at ten seconds, and finally getting down to the chorus of _Happy New Year!_

“Happy New Year, princess,” he murmurs, eyes impossibly soft as his hand comes up to tuck a curl behind her ear, to cradle her jaw.

“Happy New Year, Bell,” Clarke echoes, and then her hand is on the back of his neck, the sound on the TV and the fireworks going off in real life fading, and she leans in, catching Bellamy’s mouth with her own.

The kiss is slow, Bellamy’s lips impossibly soft as he slides them against her own, careful and warm and making her chest all but burst with happiness, and she responds with ease, lets her hands slide up into his hair like she always wants to, nails scratching against his scalp as she melts into him. He shifts closer, and Clarke’s fingers curl tight to keep him there, and when she sighs, Bellamy parts her lips with his tongue, and it’s like a dam breaks.

He deepens the kiss and Clarke feels herself whine into it, pressing into him until his free hand finds her hip and she scrambles into his lap, not breaking their contact even for a second. Warm excitement sparks from his touch, and need builds as she kisses him harder, longer, the kiss turning hot and wet as she gets lost in it, just his perfect lips and tongue, the nip of teeth sending desire right through her.

When she pulls back, it’s only to pull in a much needed breath, and she’s sitting completely in Bellamy’s lap, forehead leaning against his with both her hands in his hair, while his are on her back, warm and _huge,_ keeping her close to him.

“Good enough for the new year?” Bellamy says, after a few long beats, and Clarke laughs, pulling back to look at him, hands sliding down to his shoulders, thumbs rubbing at his neck. His face is so open _,_ and he looks both so uncertain and so dazed that she can’t help but tilt forward again, steal another kiss, quick this time.

“Bellamy,” she says, impossibly fond, and his expression clears to a soft smile, one she knows she’s returning. “Please tell me you know that wasn’t just for the new year.”

He swallows, and she feels a hand flex on her waist. “I was hoping it wasn’t, yeah,” he says, voice rough, and he’s the one to lean in this time, pressing a warm, lingering kiss to her lips, a promise for so much more. “It might’ve even been one of my resolutions.”

Clarke giggles, hands moving down to his chest, unable to stop touching him. “Well I’m glad it came true.”

“It was resolution, not a wish,” he says, but the joke doesn’t really land with the how rough his voice is, with the way he’s looking at her, like she’s fucking _everything._ “But I am, too. Best New Year’s I’ve had in a long time.”

“Yeah,” Clarke agrees, already leaning in again. “Best New Year’s ever, hands down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed, NYE can be stressful af and I hope y'all have a good one


End file.
